Amor en el Tiempo
by Kayula Shebrash
Summary: Luego de la lucha de Hades han pasado cerca de 18 años. Los hijos de los caballeros son los caballeros de oro. Luego de haberse ido a entrenar a otro lugar, Angie regresa y ahi comienza la historia de amor de estos dos santos. Y su amor victorioso.
1. Chapter 1

Ø - Ø Ø - Ø- habla Soka

§§§§§- habla Angie

_Capitulo 1_

Hacia años que no nos veíamos. 10 años para ser exactos. Éramos apenas unos jovencitos cuando nos separamos, más por culpa de nuestros maestros que por nosotros mismos.

El siempre fue un chico que solía jugar con sus amantes, con sus conquistas solía pasearse por los distintos Templos del Santuario... haciéndolos creerse la gran cosa.

Y sabiendo todo esto como fue que caí en las manos del Escorpiano. A tal grado que nos tuvieron que separar temiendo que ambos fuéramos castigados con el peor castigo que estipulaba La Orden de Athena...

La destitución de las armaduras.

Viví los primeros años de mi juventud soñando con el día en que lo viera... con el reencuentro. Pero conforme fueron pasando los años y me fui convirtiendo en una mujer y en un gran caballero también me fui olvidando de ese deseo de juventud. Esto ya que mi maestro durante estos años se aseguro de envenenarme la mente y que yo me lo creyera solo por no sufrir el destino de sus amantes anteriores... sin saber que realmente el Escorpiano estaba enamorado de mi...

Subí las escaleras viendo en cada escalón un episodio de mi vida ya pasada. Junto a estos el ver morir a mi maestro en mis brazos, el aviso de la muerte de mis padres... pero también recordé cosas buenas entre ellas a Andrew... un chico del que me enamore y me case, para tristemente luego tener que separarme de él al ser llamada por el santuario para ocupar el lugar de mi maestro en la casa de Acuario.

Me pare frente a la casa de Aries, y me recibió un hombre pelirrojo al cual yo le sonreí.

- ¿Como esta mi niña...?

- Hace tiempo que deje de ser una niña Kiki.

- Si, pero para nosotros siempre serás una niña.

- Claro como no (le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y el se sentaba a mi lado) ¿y que ahí de nuevo?

- Llego el suplente para la casa de Sagitario.

- (Intrigada) Si y ¿quien lo trajo?

- La misma Athena.

- Aha... y ¿como se llama?

- Anthony, es hijo del anterior caballero de Sagitario.

- Ahí no bastante teníamos ya con Seiya, como para tener que tragarnos también a su hijo.

- Bueno pues te lo tendrás que tragar, pues la mismísima Athena lo trajo.

- Yo siempre pensé que esos dos habían sido amantes... y no me sorprendería que ese joven sea hijo de ellos dos.

Kiki se paro de improviso y por la puerta entro un hombre que se quedo estupefacto al mirarme...

- ¿Angie...?

- Si... (Lo miro) Soka...

Algo en mi interior se removió en ese preciso instante... antiguos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente... recuerdos de tiempos en que yo aun era la pupila y mi maestro el maestro. Recordé también los juegos inocentes de nuestra niñez, juegos de dos niños inocentes que no sabían que esos juegos podían traer efectos mortales, como por ejemplo un embarazo...

- Te haz vuelto una mujer muy hermosa...

- Y tú sigues igual de apuesto...

Le dije esta vez fijando mi mirada en sus ojos color agua... su piel bronceada siempre me había vuelto loca... y ese maldito perfume que aun ahora utilizaba me embriagaba a tal extremo que solo deseaba lanzármele encima y entonces hacer el amor toda la noche y si dios así lo deseaba morir al alba amándonos como dos locos.

- y ¿que ah sido de tu vida?

- Me case y tuve una hija...

- Afortunado el galán.

- "Aunque estaba enamorada de ti" igual de apuesto que tu.

- Espero que hallas sido feliz con él y con tu hija...

- "No como cuando estaba contigo" Si muy feliz

Ø - Ø Ø - Ø

La vi levantarse del sofá, pararse en la entrada del templo y mirar al horizonte. Se había vuelto una mujer realmente hermosa... su largo cabello color oro se encontraba trenzado y este le caía sobre el hombro derecho, sus ojos azul cielo siempre me habían enamorado y su figura, esa figura que no solo le había dado el entrenamiento continuo sino también el cuidado diario que suelen tener las damas con su cuerpo.

Recordaba a la Angie de antes... esa Angie de 15 años que a esa edad aun no tenia ni gracia ni porte... pero que al parecer el tiempo le había favorecido de sobremanera.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace a lo que esta respondió cerrando los ojos y recostándose de mí mientras suspiraba...

- Ya no ahí ningún maestro que nos impida ser felices.

- Pero si un matrimonio (me mira) un hombre bueno saldrá herido y una niña que es mi adoración saldrá mal en todo esto.

- Si sigues amándome por que te casaste con él.

Esta se separo de mí y me miro dolida.

- Piénsalo Soka... siempre fuiste el caballero mas codiciado del santuario... eras uno de los mas apuestos del lugar y siempre tenias una nueva conquista. (Mira al horizonte nuevamente) entonces conocí a Andrew, un chico que a pesar de saber que no estaba enamorada de él y que aun amaba a otro me acepto, y me hizo muy feliz los 4 años que viví con él y con mi niña de 3 años. (Me mira) ¿Y tú maestro?

- mi maestro esta bien... ahora volvamos al tema...

§§§§§

Sonreí ampliamente seguía siendo perseverante, intensamente apasionado, cabezota y sobre todo sincero en sus palabras...

- Lo nuestro fue hace mucho Soka, yo tengo mi familia y supongo que algún hijo tendrás tu...

- Si, pero no es lo mismo, yo te amo a ti...

- Pero yo no, entiéndelo...

Y salí de la casa de Aries, dirigiéndome a la de Acuario... deseaba tanto dejar de pensar en sus manos, en sus besos... en esos labios que tanto me habían besado en un pasado, en esas manos que en tiempos pasados me enloquecían con solo un rose y su voz, que con solo rozar mi oído podía fácilmente someterme a sus deseos, fuese cual fuese.

Pero en el camino me encontré con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules... que me miro y me dijo:

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- No Shiryu, no te preocupes.

- A mi no me puedes engañar¿que te sucede Angie?

- Shiryu, tu conociste a mi padre no...

- Si... desde niño ¿por que?

- Y la relación que tuvo con mi madre...

- Si...

- ¿Como era su relación?

- Bueno el siempre estuvo enamorado de Ellis, pero no fue hasta que termino la primera etapa de guerra que decidieron casarse, un año después naciste tu.

- Y el lucho por estar a su lado ¿no?

- Si, pero el mal siempre nos ah perseguido... tu te salvaste de milagro... por que Ellis te metió en un muro oculto que ella tenia en la casa... pero a ella la asesinaron... que pasa ¿sigues enamorada de Soka...?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Suspire profundamente...

- La respuesta es si y no lo quieres aceptar. Angie se acerca una guerra, y una muy grande, así que asegúrate de que luego de que esta guerra termine no te arrepientas de que no hiciste lo que yo se el corazón te pide a gritos...

Mi esposo y mi hija están de por medio.

- Yo se que si él te ama lo suficiente entenderá que el amor de tu vida es Soka y el se hará a un lado. Y refiriéndose a tu hija, ella siempre los tendrá a los dos... para apoyarla, quererla y estar a su lado siempre.

No, yo tengo miedo...

Shiryu me sonrió y se levanto, bajo unos escalones, pero luego de hacer esto último se giro y me dijo:

Shiryu: Haz lo que tu corazón te dicte, tal vez no tengas otra oportunidad... Aprovecha lo que el destino te esta dando Angie.

Angie: Y si hago una locura

Shiryu: Por amor siempre harás una locura, mas sabes que… (Me sonreí) locuras así se perdonan…

Me quede con esas palabras durante toda la semana. Aprendí por las malas lo que tantas veces mi maestro intento explicarme y yo solo le creía un loco amargado, que solo perdió a la mujer que mas amaba, a su pupilo y que temía perder también a la hija de su pupilo, que venia siendo casi un hijo para él.

- Angie el patriarca quiere hablar contigo

- ahora voy

- claro

Me presente ante el patriarca. Entre con paso seguro, me arrodille frente a este y espere a que me indicara que me podía poner de pie.

- Levantaos caballero femenino

Me levante con gran respeto, siempre mirando al suelo. El patriarca se levanto del trono en donde estaba sentado, me tomo por la barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo, mientras me decía:

- Tu tienes familia no Angie?

- Si mi señor, pero no veo la relevancia en este momento.

- Yo si, si tu mueres en la próxima guerra una niña se quedara huérfana.

- Pero este es mi lugar, mi trabajo y mi misión esta aquí en la Orden de Athena.

- Eso lo decido yo Angie…

Me dijo soltándome, se acerco a un pequeño escritorio que había en la estancia, abrió uno de los diminutos cajones, de ahí saco un sobre de color rosado, en el cual estaba escrito mi nombre y mi rango. El patriarca se acerco a mí nuevamente y me entrego la carta…

Patriarca: a mi me envió una explicándome su contenido, espero seas muy feliz al lado de tu familia Angie.

Angie: ¿que quiere decir con eso?

Patriarca: Léela.

Eso hice y casi me desmayo al leer su contenido. Me estaban liberando de toda responsabilidad para con la Orden de Athena, dándome así la oportunidad de poder criar y velar por mi hija… hasta que me llegara el momento de partir de este mundo al siguiente…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Mire al patriarca casi sin creerlo, este me sonrió dulcemente, me abrazo y me dijo:

Patriarca: Ve tranquila cariño, ve con ellos y se feliz.

Angie: No entiendo esto (le digo entregándole la carta) se supone que una vez dentro solo se sale directo para el cementerio.

Patriarca: Yo se lo que es perder una familiar Angie, se lo que es perder a un padre en batalla. Podrá ser el mayor de los honores para el santo y la familia, pero el dolor se queda ahí Angie, en el corazón de los hijos.

Angie: Gracias, no viviré lo suficiente para agradeceros

Patriarca: No ahí nada que agradecer Angie… ve y despídete, partes mañana a primera hora.

Salí del templo del patriarca con una alegría en el corazón. Gozosa en mi interior. Quería brincar, gritar, mas que nada vivir, vivir de verdad… sin temor, sin desesperaciones, sin pensar siempre en los demás primero y luego en mi… por primera vez en mi vida podía ser egoísta.

Llegue a la casa de Acuario y allí me recibió mi maestro, esperando una respuesta…

Angie: ¡¡¡Soy Libre!!! Ya no tengo ninguna responsabilidad con la orden…!!!, ¡¡¡Soy libre maestro, Libre!!!

- Felicidades cariño…

Me dijo este abrazándome feliz… me miro al rostro y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla… yo lo mire sin entender ese dejo de desesperación en el… siempre habría algo en su forma de tratarme que no sabría como descifrar…

- Cuida esa niña con mucho amor…

- Eso no lo dude nunca…

A la mañana siguiente mi maestro me despertó mas temprano de lo común… pues el barco que abordaría arribaría a primera hora y si no nos despertábamos mas temprano no llegaríamos a tiempo.

Todo el camino fue un camino de dolorosas lágrimas. Estaba feliz, feliz de verdad. Pero también era consciente de que estaba dejando una familia, una familia que todos estos años me había apoyado, cuidado y educado como solo una verdadera familia lo haría.

- Espero que me escribas

- Le enviare mi correo electrónico para que hablemos.

- claro que si

Me dijo abrazándome por última vez. Subí al barco sintiendo como un hueco en mi corazón comenzaba a formarse…

Esa noche salí del Santuario a iniciar una nueva vida al lado de mi esposo y de mi hija…una niña que 10 años mas tarde regresaría al santuario hecha toda una mujer junto conmigo a celebrar el funeral más doloroso que viviría en toda mi existencia en el planeta tierra.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

- Mami, mami, papi mami regreso

Vi a mi esposo salir con cara de "déjate de bromas" y luego al verme a mi, su cara tomo una iluminación. Me abrazo, me beso, me miro preguntándome con la mirada:

- (Le muestro la carta) mira, soy libre de toda responsabilidad con la orden.

Este me miro con la sorpresa reflejada en la mirada. Tomo la carta y la leyó unas dos veces sin creerlo, luego la dejo caer y me abrazo. Me alzo y entre risas entramos a la casa seguidos de nuestra hija…

10 años más tarde

-Mami es para ti

Salí de la cocina secándome las manos con el delantal, para acto seguido tomar el auricular y atender la llamada.

- Hola…

(Con la ex–caballero de Acuario)

Estas palabras me helaron la sangre. Esperaba o más bien quería no tener que escuchar ese titulo más nunca en mi vida. Al instante pensé que alguien había muerto… a mi mente llego la imagen de mi maestro y la de Soka, las dos personas mas importantes para mi en ese santuario… también llegaron a mi mente las imágenes de los compañeros de mi padre; El dragón, ahora patriarca del santuario, El fénix, ahora caballero dorado de Leo; y Andrómeda, ahora caballero dorado de Virgo… y un miedo atroz inundo mi alma…

- A sus órdenes… ¿quien habla?

(Angie, habla Shiryu)

Involuntariamente un suspiro salio de mis labios… uno menos…

- ¿que sucede?

(Angie necesitamos que vengas)

- ¿Por que?

Le pregunte aunque sinceramente tenía algo de idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Alguien había muerto, la pregunta era quien.

(Hubo un ataque y Soka …quedo en coma…)

Ahí si la respiración se me fue… mire a mi hija y vi reflejado en su mirada a su padre… escuche como esta me pregunto que pasaba… mi mirada se nublo por las lagrimas y mi esposo apareció justo a tiempo para sostenerme y no dejar que me lastimara cuando me desmaye…

- Sucandi toma el auricular y pregunta ¿que sucede?

Candí tomo el auricular y contesto.

- hola

- (¿Quien habla?)

- soy la hija de Angie

- (Oh, ¿que sucedió?)

- mi madre se desmayo, ¿que le dijo?

- (Uno de nuestros caballeros quedo en coma, yo solo le daba las malas nuevas)

- Oh, claro iremos no se preocupe.

Mire a mi madre aun dormida, y mire la foto de mi padre sobre el escritorio. Tan vivaz que se veía en la misma, como era posible que ese mismo muchacho que se veía tan feliz en la foto estuviera ahora mismo en coma. Vi a mi madre removerse inquieta y mencionar su nombre en sueños.

Mire a la puerta en donde vi a mi papa, padrastro, mirarla dolido… aun seguía amándolo con la misma intensidad que hace 10 años...

Apenas despertó lo primero que le dijo a mi padrastro fue que quería ir al santuario a ver a mi papa. Este la complació, pues no quería verla triste el resto de su vida y el sentirse culpable por no haberla complacido cuando ella le pidió algo tan importante para su existencia y para la mía también.

- Ellos no saben de mi existencia ¿verdad mama?

- No hija ellos no saben nada.

- ¿Y que les diremos?

- Nada por que ellos mismos se darán cuenta.

- Como era mi papa físicamente

- Moreno, con tus ojos, con un físico impresionante, alto. Era el chico mas codiciado del santuario.

- ¿Y como llegaste a estar con el?

- Pues solíamos ir a un lago a bañarnos juntos… allí fue donde me entregue a el… tres meses después estando ya en Siberia me entere de que estaba embarazada, seis meses después naciste tu.

Entramos a la alcoba y allí en la cama se encontraba recostado un hombre moreno, de cabello negro, vestido con una camisa blanca y sobre este una frazada color azul intenso cubría sus piernas. A mi me recorrió un escalofrió al verlo conectado a tantas maquinas… allí moribundo, luchando por vivir…

Me acerque a el y toque su cabello… era la misma contextura que poseía el mío… me senté en una silla a su lado mientras mi madre salía a enfrentarse a las preguntas de su maestro. Me incline hacia delante y le dije al oído.

- Nunca me conociste, pero yo te conocí muy bien a través de mi mama. Lucha por regresar con nosotros, yo aunque ya tengo un padre, quiero conocer a mi padre real.

Lo vi mover la mano izquierda y sentí un escalofrió aun mayor, me escuchaba, me podía escuchar… me emocione de verdad.

- Sabes mi mama me iba a poner Sokaidy (me hecho a reír) mas termino poniéndome Sucandi en honor a tu difunta madre y abuela mía, ¿cual hubieras escogido tu?

Las maquinas comenzaron a pitar por lo que yo brinque y grite aterrada al ver como estos sonidos solo se hacían peor a cada momento. Salí de la alcoba llorando y deje que los médicos hicieran su trabajo abrazada a mi madre, rogándole a dios por su vida, rogando por que aun no se lo llevara y me permitiese conocerlo, y contar con el como el padre que era y no tuve.

El medico salio de la alcoba con un semblante de sorpresa en la cara, por lo que todos nos miramos intrigados y le pregunte con miedo.

- ¿Qque sucedió doctor? ¿Por que las maquinas sonaron así?

Felicidades pequeña tu papa se esta recuperando a gran velocidad.

Esas palabras me hicieron soltar un grito de alegría mientras me abrazaba a mi mama y esta a la vez me correspondía… mientras a lo lejos mi padrastro y esposo de mama nos miraba con el dolor reflejado en la mirada.

- Es usted el esposo de Angie.

El miro hacia al lado y se encontró con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Que le sonrió…

- La amo mas de lo que usted podría imaginar

- Se le ve a simple vista, ¿pero por que el dolor?

- El dolor es por que ahora veo que ella sigue amándolo a pesar de los años

- Temo decirle que el amor no se va con los años, en la mayoría de los casos solo aumenta… se fortalece y mas cuando ahí un hijo de por medio.

- Le daré el divorcio para que en caso de que se salve el muchacho ellos estén juntos.

- Ella se lo agradecerá con el corazón


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

Este ultimo mes ah sido uno sumamente difícil. Casi no eh dormido por quedarme con papi, pero no me importa. Los muchachos recurrieron a colocar una cama en la misma alcoba en que se encontraba mi papa para mí, a ver, si así lograba dormir al menos 4 horas de las ocho que obligatoriamente debía dormir para conservar mi salud.

Durante todo el mes no me separe de mi papa, me mantuve a su lado por si despertaba. Deseaba que al despertar la primera persona, el primer rostro que viera al despertar fuera el mío.

Esa noche una pitido agudo entrecortado (como el que hacen las maquinas de los hospitales el ti…ti…ti…ti…) me despertó al escuchar en este una secuencia distinta. Mire la maquina la presión cardiaca estaba volviendo a la normalidad, mire a mi papa esperando ver que mi sueño se volviera realidad.

Y efectivamente, cerca de dos minutos después este abrió los ojos débilmente, miro alrededor y cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y una alegría enorme invadió mi corazón.

Me acerque a el y le di un beso en la frente emocionada, ante esto este sonrió como un niño travieso y me dijo:

- Se supone que eso lo hago yo…

Sonreí y lo mire…

- Claro padre…

- Que bien se oye eso…

Ahí sonreí enserio…

- Iré por mi madre

- Debe estar con su esposo

- Naaaaa, estaba afuera hace un segundo

Salí de la alcoba y mire alrededor. Encontré a mi madre hablando con un caballero, de cabello negro, que me miro y me sonrió, a lo cual mi madre me miro interrogante. Al darse cuenta por lo que yo sonreía, esta me miro y corrió hacia el interior de la alcoba, encontrándose a mi papa sentado en la cama.

Este la miro y le sonrió, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Pero en vez de hacer tal cosa ella le sonrió, corrió a su lado y le planto un beso de telenovela. Transmitiéndole su miedo ahora hecho polvo, su ansiedad por probar esos labios y su desesperación por sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo.

- Si querías tenerme para ti solo tenias que decirlo (Le dijo una vez roto el beso)

- (Mi madre enrojeció a mas no poder) este…yo…¡¡¡ahí no me mires así Soka!!!

Mi padre la miraba sonriendo, con esos ojos color agua que siempre fueron la debilidad de mi madre. Una sonrisa picara adornaba su rostro, mientras sus manos aun se encontraban reposando en las caderas de mi madre. Sus ojos se quedaron unidos por una fracción de minutos, luego ambos me miraron y sonrieron abriendo los brazos para recibirme entre ambos, a lo cual yo no me negué ni un segundo.

Desde la puerta mi padrastro veía la escena con el corazón hecho pedazos, se dio la vuelta y sonrió con amargura mientras pensaba

- Siempre supuse que seguías enamorada de ese caballero

Luego salio del Santuario de Athenas resignado, sabiendo que jamás había ocupado el corazón de esa Ex-Caballero de Acuario, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos hechos, ella seguía enamorada y amando al Caballero de Escorpión y no era justo ni para el ni para ella el que continuaran juntos.

Recuerdo que luego de eso, un mes mas tarde, mi madre recibió una notificación del registro publico donde su matrimonio era anulado por mi padrastro y junto con este una carta que abajo les pongo…

Querida y amada mía:

Te escribo para despedirme, eh decidido dejarte en libertad. Esta última visita al Santuario me hizo darme cuenta de lo que ya sospechaba al ver como tu deseabas volver a verlo con tal desesperación, tu sigues amándolo, y yo te amo demasiado para obligarte a volver conmigo.

Quiero que seas feliz mi vida, y se que al lado mío no lo serás por mas que aparentes serlo. Deseo verte sonreír como lo hiciste esa mañana cuando lo viste despierto o que me besaras como lo hiciste con el, con ese amor y esa pasión que nunca utilizaste conmigo. Pero no te reclamo, al contrario te agradezco estos 10 años tan bellos a tu lado, y te deseo lo mejor a su lado…

Te ama

tu esposo…

Mi madre abrazo a Soka llorando de felicidad mientras le decía a este que era libre, que se podían casar, formar una familia y ser felices.

Recuerdo que jamás había visto a mi madre tan emocionada en su vida por su boda. El día de la misma, esta irradiaba una alegría que contagio a todos a su alrededor y un año después de su boda ella me regalo un hermanito…


End file.
